When Worlds Collide
by Innocent-Immortal
Summary: Ilsaliel was a normal depressed teenager on Earth. In the middle of class, an unexpected stranger wisks her away from her life. They must escape from the clutches of the governement and find the other Vala before its too late.~*Complete*~
1. Prolouge

A/N: This story takes place in 2020 A.D. Also, I have been told that all the elves went to Valinor, and I know this fact. Just in this story, some came back. And sorry about the sucky opening. I wrote this story, posted it, then changed it. That's all I wanted you to know so enjoy the story and please review. Reviews = inspiration which = more chapters (like my logic? lol)  
  
~*~Prologue~*~  
  
I amar prestar aen.  
  
The world has changed.  
  
Han mathon ne nen.   
  
I feel in the water  
  
Han mathon ne chae.  
  
I feel it in the earth   
  
A han nostron ned wilith.  
  
I smell it in the air.   
  
Much that once was, is lost. For now is a new age, a dark age. An age where technology and jealousy will   
  
shape the fortunes of all.................   
  
It started with a discovery made by the humans in 2020 ad. The humans discovered the existence of a new   
  
race, a very powerful race. This race is as close to perfection as anything on earth can come. The creatures   
  
of this new race are beautiful beyond imagination. The pure-blood of these has long, pale blond hair, and   
  
green, blue, or gray eyes. The half-breed, a cross between this race and the human race all have dark brown   
  
hair, and brown, dark blue, or dark green eyes.   
  
Every creature in this race could pass for a human, all of them being tall, slender, and generally looking   
  
like humans. They were, however, greatly different than the human-race. They also have pointed ears,   
  
natural agility and quickness, they are able to blend in with their surroundings, and they are so light on their   
  
feet that they can walk on snow and not fall through it. The other major differences are that some of them   
  
are able to use magic, and they are all immortal.  
  
The humans dubbed them the race of elves. And the elves quickly became an interest of the government. But man has always feared what they do not understand. They did not trust the elves, and were   
  
afraid of their use of magic. But their main fear and interest was in their immortality. The humans, since the creation of the earth, have always wanted immortality. So now they believed that their chance had come.   
  
The humans sent out secret forces to capture all of the elves so they could study them, and try to figure out   
  
a way to make humans immortal. A large number of the elves fell under the control of the government and   
  
were locked away in underground facilities. Some of them tried to fight back, but they were no match for   
  
the guns the humans possessed. The few hundred elves that have not yet been captured went into hiding.   
  
But they were slowly being taken.   
  
All this was happening on Earth, but in Middle-Earth, problems were also at hand. A new force had swept through the land, causing death and destruction in it's wake. There's only one way to stop it, and that is by finding the lost guardians, The Vala. There are seven, each controlling a different element: light, darkness, fire, water, time, death, and life. But these guardians were destroyed long ago. Yet hope remained, for they were reborn, but are now scattered and without knowledge of their past. They must be awoken at all costs.   
  
Unfortunately, the governments on Earth have also learned about the Vala. They want them for their armies and will stop at nothing to make sure they have them under their control.   
  
And so it begins................. 


	2. And So It Begins

Disclaimer: LOTR and anything else I missed does not belong to me.  
  
Summery: In the year 2020, the humans have found out about the forgotten race of the elves. Elves are being persecuted by the government who only wants to experiment on them. The elves only hope is an ancient power so unstable that the host could become the next Sauron or the next Galadriel.  
  
~*~Chapter 1: And So It Begins....~*~  
  
Ilsaliel absently twirled her pen around her fingers, staring out of the window. (Why do I have to suffer through seven hours of school all at one time?) Ilsaliel thought, (Why can't I get out now?) Her prayers were answered when the intercom beeped, signaling an announcement.  
  
"Could Ilsaliel Lalaith come sign out please?" The secretary's voice boomed through the speaker. Silently, Ilsaliel picked up her notebook and purse and headed towards the office, wondering why she was to leave, though not regretting it.  
  
As she reached the office, she was stopped by a hand on her shoulder. Turning, she saw the most handsome being she had ever laid eyes on. He was taller than she, with long blonde hair pulled back into a low ponytail (covering the tops of his ears) , his bright blue eyes were searching her deep green ones. He was dressed in the most peculiar clothing, like something out of a medieval movie.  
  
As Legolas gazed into her eyes, a small smile crept onto his face. Though her physical appearance had changed and her hair color had turned from golden blond to earthen brown, her eyes still held the same ancient mysteries and innocence as they had when he first met her centuries ago. His smile broadened at the memory. He had found her.  
  
"You must come with me." His voice was quiet, not wanting to draw any attention to them.  
  
Ilsaliel wrenched her arm free from the strange man's grasp. "I'm not going anywhere with you." She quietly retorted.  
  
"Listen, we must leave. They are coming and if we do not go, then doom shall meet us in these dank halls." His voice was steady, but his eyes held a slight plea that was not lost on Ilsaliel.  
  
"Who are 'they'?" Her heart told her to trust the older man before her, but the mind never trusts the heart, therefore she was still skeptical.  
  
"Believe me when I say you do not want to find out." He took her hand in both of his. "Trust me." One look into his eyes was all the encouragement she needed, the battle within her was over, her heart being the victor. She inclined her head slightly, letting him know she would follow.  
  
A loud crash and several angry voices were heard down the hall. They had run out of time. Seizing her arm he half lead, half dragged her down the dreary halls as the voices drew nearer.  
  
"Get them!" A gruff voice yelled, not far behind the two.  
  
Glancing back, Ilsaliel saw a sight she thought belonged in an action movie. Nine men dressed in all back, carrying M-16 assault rifles were charging after them.  
  
Quickly dodging down the nearest turn off, the two tried in vain to escape their pursuers.  
  
Ilsaliel realized where they were and quickly informed the elf. "Hey! We shouldn't be going this way!" She breathlessly yelled, "This hall just leads deeper into the school and eventually to a dead end."  
  
Legolas, who had absolutely no idea where they were going, was ready to accept any help from the girl he had plucked out of homeroom. Stopping, he glanced back. No one was in sight, though he could still hear the heavy footsteps of their pursuers with his advanced elven hearing. "What do you suggest?"  
  
Resting her hands on her knees, Ilsaliel caught some of her breath back before answering. "We should turn left at the next intersection, then right. At the end of that hall, there are doors to the courtyard. We can get out through there." She jumped slightly as the guards rounded the corner.  
  
They stopped about 20 yards away, raising their guns at the two runaways. Instantly, Legolas unsheathed his knives, giving one to Ilsaliel. He took up a defensive stance, though he knew it was futile.  
  
Ilsaliel looked at the knife, then at the M-16 assault rifles and almost burst out laughing. She would have if it weren't for her rising fear. It was the thought of the two of them, armed with mere knives versus nine men armed with the most high-tech weapons available......... it was laughable.  
  
Looking over his shoulder, Legolas judged the distance from the next left turn; they were only about 5 feet away. He could make it, but he knew Ilsaliel could not. He had to think of something.  
  
Following his gaze, Ilsaliel finally understood the meaning of phrase 'so close yet so far.'  
  
"Put down your weapons and raise your hands where I can see them!" The guy who had spoke stepped forward, obviously the leader. No feature of his were visible, every part if him was covered in black, though it did not disguise the powerful muscles beneath. "Now!"  
  
Grabbing his knife from Ilsaliel, he re-sheathed the weapons. Thinking quickly, he swept the girl into his arm and rushed towards the left passage.  
  
Startled, Ilsaliel dropped her possessions and threw her arms around Legolas' neck. She shut her eyes as the sounds of triggers being pulled and bullets being fired reached her ears. She tightened her hold on Legolas, anticipating the pain that would soon follow.  
  
But the pain never came, only the sound of bullets hitting stone, They had made it to temporary safety, but only just. She lightly touched the new wound on Legolas' arm where a bullet had grazed him. Upon hearing his slight intake of breath, she quickly pulled her hand away.  
  
"I'm sorry." She said, realizing he had sustained an injury from protecting her. She hated the thought of anyone getting hurt on her account.  
  
Legolas quickly ran right at the next intersection. Sensing her train of thought he replied, "You've no need to apologize. I brought the responsibility of protecting you upon myself, no matter the cost."  
  
She was slightly puzzled by his words, but brushed it aside. "You can put me down now."  
  
"No, though you are powerful, you are still half-human and cannot out run an elf."  
  
Legolas' words puzzled her even more. What did he mean by half-human? And what the hell did he mean by powerful?  
  
A new question was formed in her mind as she looked back at Legolas. When she had tightened her grip on Legolas' neck, she had accidentally pulled out his hair tie, revealing his pointed ears. (Who or what is this guy?)  
  
The doors to the courtyard came into view. Legolas put on an extra burst of speed as the sounds of heavy footfalls on tile grew louder.  
  
The two burst through the doors and ran into the courtyard...................  
  
................straight into the arms of hundreds of heavily armed military men.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: Well, what do you think? Oh yeah and sorry for the delay, it's all because of school. I'm in a group for speech class and they elected me leader of it and I don't work well in groups and now I have the most work *cry* If I wasn't reading Legolas fan fiction (^_^) I probably wouldn't be the leader of the group now. *sigh* Oh well, enough of my ranting, the next chapter will be up soon. Maybe even tonight if I get it typed. Namarie.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Arwyn: Do not worry, I won't be turning this into a Mary-Sue. I have had this story in my head for a while, tried to write it, didn't like the way it was going, deleted it, then re-wrote it. I have chapters 1-5 done. I believe this is going to be a seven-chapter story. Thank you for the review!  
  
Until we meet again faithful readers, Namarie. 


	3. Questions Unanswered

Chapter 2: Questions Unanswered  
  
The sun was high in the sky, casting a golden glow to all around. The warmth from her rays gave way to a cool breeze of springtime. If one interpreted this courtyard as tranquil, one would be right......one a different day.  
  
Legolas gently set Ilsaliel on the ground and, out of pure instinct, went for his only close combat weapon available, his knives. He stopped his hand as a voice boomed from behind one of the vehicles.  
  
"Hold it right there, pretty boy!" An officer yelled through a megaphone while ducking behind the door of his car for safety. "Put your hands in the air where I can see them or you and your little girlfriend over there will get pumped full of so many holes you'll be going home in a jar!"  
  
Legolas, slightly confused by the earlier statement, dropped his had at his side. Ocean blue eyes swept the grass-laden courtyard, analyzing the situation. There were at least a couple hundred heavily armed guards surrounding them, and all of them had their weapons aimed at him and Ilsaliel. As much as he loathed doing so, he raised his arms (palms up) above his head as a sign of surrender. Ilsaliel quickly followed suit.  
  
Instantly, they were swarmed by the nearest of the officers. One officer kicked Legolas in the back of his legs, making him fall to his knees. Another pushed and held him to the ground, but Legolas did not dare to struggle, fearing for Ilsaliel's safety. Either way, six men held him in place while another one stripped him of his weapons and quickly handcuffed the helpless elf's hands behind his back.  
  
The officers pulled Legolas to a standing position and dragged him to the nearest police car.  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ilsaliel fared no better than her elven companion did. She ended up with a split lip and bruised cheek during the hustle. Obviously, the officers loved hitting helpless, unarmed, teenage girls. Once they had Ilsaliel securely handcuffed, the two officers literally threw her into the same car as Legolas.  
  
"Well, I hope you're happy." Ilsaliel said bitterly, sitting up. "You pulled me out of my perfectly normal life only to get me arrested!"  
  
"They were coming for you whether you stayed here or not. If I had not come they would have captured you sooner." Legolas replied calmly, knowing she would not be at all happy with this turn of events.  
  
"Oh, wow, you delayed it for a whole 10 minutes. Big difference." Each syllable was dripping with sarcasm. "At least explain to me why I'm being arrested. If I did something to stir the anger of the government, then I don't remember it."  
  
"All will be revealed in due time." Was all the answer she received.  
  
"What the hell does that mean?" asked Ilsaliel who was getting annoyed from confusion and, of course, getting arrested (not to mention that her wrists hurt from the cuffs, which was definitely not helping her mood).  
  
"It means what it means." Ilsaliel glared at Legolas, mentally noting to rip his pointed ears off of his fare head when she go the chance. Seeing her anger he continued. "You have trusted me this far, please trust me again." His eyes virtually begged for her trust.  
  
Once again, she could not resist trusting this handsome being. Her anger quickly faded into confusion. It was just something about him. He had a familiar aura. Had they met somewhere before? She voiced her question.  
  
"Have we met before?"  
  
Legolas smiled knowingly. She was beginning to remember. In time, she would remember everything from the past. (I just pray we have enough time.) "Yes."  
  
"Why can't you give me a freakin' straight answer?! How did we meet? When? Where?"  
  
"All will be revealed in due time," Legolas repeated, a little more stern. She needed to understand that he could not tell her anything until she started to remember on her own. Even the slightest vague memory would be enough, then he could tell her. If he let anything slip before hand, it could make the remembering process even more emotionally painful.  
  
Ilsaliel sighed angrily. Getting a straight answer from this guy was about as hard as teaching a cat to roll over.  
  
The car jerked forward, beginning their journey to Valar knows where.  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yay, finally done w/this chapter. I typed it all one handed seeing as though my other hand is occupied with a cup of hot chocolate. *takes a drink* Yummy! Oops, spilt some. Darn my clumsiness. I wasted two perfectly good drops of hot chocolate.  
  
Anyway........  
  
Dimostiel: Tsk tsk tsk, Dimostiel. Death threats will get you no where. Whoa, where did that kind and responsible thought come from? It's just not me! *ahem**recites motto* Force and terror accomplish what kindness and understanding do not. Heh heh heh *laughs evilly* Oh and I do not (and I quote) spend endless hours at home watching TV, reading Legolas fan fics, and playing games on my xbox. (end quote). First of all I hate tv, I was watching LOTR, it's a movie, two totally different things. Secondly, Its not my fault people write interesting stories about the hottest guy in LOTR, LEGOLAS! (Yes that's right, FRODO SUX!) Thirdly, I don't play games on my xbox, I play LOTR FOTR and TTT, they aren't games, and they are life. Without them this world would surly parish. And I know where you live too, some words of advice, don't threaten those who laugh at people's pain. lol (is it my fault it was funny when Harry Potter was dying? Or when Gollum fought with himself? I think not! *laughs at movies*)  
  
Okay, now that I'm out of my melodramatic mode, I'm gonna go get more hot chocolate.  
  
Namarie to elves, humans, hobbits (I guess), silent readers, and reviewers.   
  
*leaves to get hot chocolate*Yummy, chocolaty and marshmellowy goodness. 


	4. An Interrogation and Unexpected Power

Chapter 3 ~An Interrogation and Unexpected Power~  
  
Legolas tried in vain to remove the handcuff that tied his left arm to the chair. His right arm was handcuffed to Ilsaliel's left; making sure escape would be difficult. He tried again. The windowless, concrete walls were so suffocating that Legolas was near hyperventilating. He pulled on his left handcuff as hard as he could, causing blood to run down his palm, but he did not give up.   
  
Ilsaliel watched Legolas' futile attempts with despair. All of her hope was fading fast as a lone tear traveled down her cheek to drip onto the plain wooden table laden in front of them. Why was this happening to her? She never got in trouble (except that one time with the police, but that didn't count), she got good grades (most of the time), so why was this happening to her?  
  
Legolas, sensing her despair opened his mouth to comfort her with words but stopped when the large metal door opposite them opened, revealing a large, middle-aged officer with slightly gray hair and a frown of dismay permanently etched on his face. He walked into the interrogation room, waved away the other two officers that had accompanied him, and sat heavily into a chair opposite the two captives. The door swung shut behind him, and the slight 'click' of the lock was heard as the guards shut them in.  
  
"So," The officer's voice was harsh from yelling commands at his fellow officers, but it still held some of the youth that could barely be seen in his features."We finally meet, Prince Legolas." The guard turned calm black eyes on Legolas.  
  
Legolas glared back. It was obvious in the leisurely tone the officer used that he was clearly enjoying his job.   
  
"Though I'm sure the pleasure will be all mine." The officer continued. "I am Sergeant Brant and I do not go lightly on elves or half breeds." He leveled Ilsaliel with a glare.  
  
"What?" She replied to his glare. She didn't understand why he was glaring at her; she was neither elf nor half-breed.  
  
"Let me lay down the rules." He took a gun out of his pocket and placed in on the table. The reason why, none ever knew. "I'm going to ask you a few questions. Answer them correctly then you shall be rewarded, but deceive me and let's just say you will not enjoy the punishment you will receive, though I will relish in it." He paused and looked meaningfully at both captives. Ilsaliel scooted her chair a few more inches away from him, Brant smiled at this.   
  
"Now, let us begin. Tell me about this legendary half-breed that's suppose to revolutionize the world." When no one answered, Brant became angry."Tell me NOW!" Brant yelled, rising and leaning heavily on the table.  
  
"We know nothing." Legolas lied, for in truth, every elf knows about this particular legend. The legend states that a half-elf of ultimate power shall one-day come to free the world of the human's influence and restore the Earth to what it once was. There was only one problem, no one knew who this half-elf was, well except a few select elves.  
  
"You're lying!" Brant yelled, spittle flying everywhere. He picked up his pistol and aimed it at Legolas. Legolas just stared calmly into the hard eyes of the officer in front of him. It would take more than a threat to put fear into Legolas' heart. "TELL ME NOW!" When no answer came, Brant raised he hand and struck Legolas in the head with his pistol.   
  
Legolas' head snapped to the side from the blow, Brant had more strength than seemed possible from such an overweight man. He quickly righted himself and prepared for another blow, which was sure to come when Brant realized that he would not answer.  
  
Ilsaliel saw Brant hit Legolas and cringed at the cracking sound that echoed off of the concrete walls. She knew nothing of what Brant asked, but she wished she could help somehow.   
  
Brant turned his furious glare on Ilsaliel while aiming the gun at Legolas' head. "You, girl! You must know something this foolish elf refuses to tell." He waited for a response.  
  
"I..I don't know anything of what you talk about." She said fearfully. She was telling the truth, but in his state of being at the moment he refused to accept that as an answer.  
  
"I know you are both lying! Girl, if you don't tell me everything you know about the half-breed then I'll blow this elf's head clear off his shoulders!"  
  
Ilsaliel felt like throwing the very chair she was handcuffed to into Brants face and bursting into tears at the same time. Anger and desperation coursed through her veins at the thought of Legolas, the most annoying yet handsome elf she knew (not to mention the ONLY elf she knew), being killed by this poor excuse of a human. The more she thought of it, the angrier she got. Sweat began to pour down her face as her breathing became labored. She lost all contact with the outside world as she drowned in her emotions.  
  
Her head snapped back as her eyes rolled back in her head. Legolas and Brant froze; all that could be heard was the roaring of barely controlled power. Legolas smiled slightly, he knew she was the one. Brant cowered in fear.  
  
Ilsaliel didn't feel anything but blissful peace and serenity as the power flowed through her. She relaxed into it, letting it take control.  
  
Light shot from Ilsaliel's eyes and mouth, wrapping her in a silver blanket of light. The handcuffs and the gun shattered, freeing the captives and disarming Brant. Terrified, Brant stumbled backwards and banged on the door, yelling for the guards.   
  
  
  
When they entered, they saw Ilsaliel, floating above her chair, clothed in all white and glowing so brightly that none, save Legolas, could look directly at her. They froze, unsure of what to do.   
  
Brant, seeing his protection freeze, grabbed the M-16 rifle from the nearest guard and aimed it at Ilsaliel. He pulled the trigger.  
  
Ilsaliel turned glowing white eyes on the bullets, they froze in mid-air. Lazily turning her gaze on Brant, the bullets changed coarse.  
  
Brant ducked under the table as the bullets passed overhead, hitting the wall and sending shards of concrete flying everywhere. Raising his head above the table, he gazed fearfully at his pursuer. "Please, I didn't hurt you. Please spare me!" He begged piteously.  
  
"I have no pity for cowards." Her voice strangely echoed as if off of many plates of glass and mirrors. She raised her hand, palm up, at Brant. He rose in the air. Ilsaliel slowly began to close her fist. Brant's body began to convulse while earsplitting cracks were heard as every bone in Brant's body slowly began to break. This continued for a few moments until Ilsaliels hand was fully closed, and Brant hung lifelessly in the air. She lowered her hand and Brant fell to the floor, dead.  
  
She turned towards the guards. They looked at her, looked at each other, and bolted out of the door, leaving it open.  
  
Ilsaliel's light slowly faded as she floated back to the floor. She leaned heavily on the table, feeling exhausted from such an exertion. She looked at Brant, then at Legolas. Tucking a lock of brown hair (now streaked with white) behind her ear she asked, "What the hell just happened?" Before she passed out into an exhausted sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: So whatchya think? I totally rewrote the whole plot through this chapter, but I like the strange twist it has taken.  
  
Dimostiel: There,happy?I updated! I'll try to get the next chapter posted within a few days since I have just had a huge burst of inspiration. AND I fixed my typos, YAY!  
  
Namarie people of earth, middle-earth, and twilight zone!  
  
*Goes to bed to dream of Legolas and other hot guys. heh heh* 


	5. Halted Escape and a Dream

Chapter 4 ~ Halted Escape and a Dream  
  
Legolas, slightly apprehensive, approached Ilsaliel's limp body. Brushing a few white strands of hair away from her face, he gently picked her up.   
  
Glancing out into the hallway, he choose the right hallway (since guards were already charging at them from the left.) He ran, dodging guards and ducking down hallways until he came to an intersection consisting of six hallways. Legolas skidded to a halt. Four hallways stood in front of him while one stood on his right along with another on his left.  
  
While he considered his choices, he felt Ilsaliel stir in his arms. He glanced down at the slim girl. Ilsaliels' face was drenched in sweat and her eyes were squeezed tightly shut. What was she dreaming of?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ILSALIELS' DREAM~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Smoke was rising in the air, obscuring the starless sky. Fire blazed all around. Trees, grass, bushes, all was either burned or currently burning. Horrible, painful screams pierced the nighttime quiet.   
  
Ilsaliel jumped out of the way of falling embers. Fearfully looking around, Ilsaliel tried to find out where she was. Never, in all of her life, had she been in a forest let alone one that was on fire.  
  
She suddenly whirled around upon hearing her name in one of the screams. Looking around once more, she spotted the source. There was a girl tied to one of the burning trees. Flames danced around her dark tresses like the wind. She was looking at Ilsaliel with wide, fearful black eyes.   
  
Upon hearing her name five more times in the horrific screams, she glanced around the small clearing. Five other people were also tied to trees; three girls and two guys. All young, yet old. Ilsaliel had a strange feeling that she knew these people, but the memories were buried deep within her subconscious. She felt that these people were as close to her as brothers and sisters, but she did not know how. Never had she met people with such vibrantly colored hair and eyes. Each one had a look of pain and fear etched on their faces. Before another confused thought could pass through her mind, the screams became louder and even more pain filled.  
  
Ilsaliel was rooted to the spot. She could not even close her eyes, let alone try to help these strangely familiar people. The flames danced even more wickedly around the fearful people as their skin began to boil and bubble like wax, melting off of their bones to puddle at their feet. The screams ceased only after the flames had fully consumed their bodies.  
  
Ilsaliel was in utter shock. Never before had she seen a dead body and now, here were six people burned alive right in front of her eyes. Within a few minutes she was finally able to move and she celebrated her new found freedom by burying her head in her hands as tears streamed down her face. That's when the flames died and all went black.  
  
Ilsaliel jumped as a hand was placed on her shoulder. Turning she gasped at what she saw. The being in front of her was cloaked in shades of white and gray. Long white locks framed his face and comforting brown eyes gazed thoughtfully at her. He also glowed with his own aura and seemed of great importance.  
  
"Who are you?" Ilsaliel asked. She was not frightened of this strange man, she felt only calm and peace radiate from him.  
  
"Greetings Ilsaliel, Vala of the Light. I am Iluvatar, creator of Middle earth and the Vala, the protectors of this world." He greeted her with a mystical voice.   
  
  
  
"The who of what?" Ilsaliel blurted out.  
  
The being chuckled softly. "Let me explain a few things to you, Ilsaliel." Iluvatar waved his hand in the air. The black of the void was replaced by a beautiful meadow surrounded by trees. "In the beginning of Middle - Earth, everything was peaceful. All the races lived in peace and harmony, but it was not to last." With another wave of his hand the meadow turned into a wasteland of dead trees. It was filled with the bodies of dead soldiers. Blood stained the ground turning the once beautiful meadow in to a horrific tragedy. "Evil caused the raced to fight. Much was destroyed and much was killed. Everything I had created faced destruction.  
  
Then a thought occurred to me. What if I could create immortal beings powerful enough to vanquish this evil and keep my world safe?" The scene changed again, this time showing seven people (six of them were those tied to the trees) and Ilsaliel recognized herself among the ranks. Each person looked powerful and imposing, yet kind and gracious. "I dubbed them the Vala, the protectors. They succeeded in restoring peace." And as he spoke the Vala joined hands. A bright light spread from them and onto the battlefield. The light was so intense that Ilsaliel had to shield her eyes. When she was able to look back at the Vala, she was shocked to see the meadow had been transformed back to its' former state.  
  
"Whoa...." Was all Ilsaliel could manage to say. That was amazing! Then the vision vanished, leaving the two back in the empty, black void.  
  
"These beings were flawless, like the elves in most ways. They were the greatest of protectors. Middle - Earth was filled with harmony, knowing they were safe for all eternity. And this peace lasted for many long ages." He looked at Ilsaliel, sadness and anger in his brown eyes, yet is spoke in such a calm voice that it was almost creepy. "Peace remained, until Sauron the Deceiver came. He captured six of the seven Vala, burning them alive with a magical fire that could not be vanquished. The Vala of the Light was the only one left. But she came to me and asked for the same fate as her fellow Vala. That last Vala is you, Ilsaliel."  
  
Ilsaliel was more than a little confused; yet for some reason she believed everything Iluvatar was saying. "So, am I dead?" She asked, a little disoriented.  
  
Iluvatar chuckled. "No you are not dead in this time. But the former you is. The Vala were not meant to die. They were created so that if the body they inhabit at that time should become unusable, the Vala spirit would leave that body and are put in a state of sleep until they were needed again. Then they would be reborn." So many questions filled Ilsaliels' mind, but when she opened her mouth to as one Iluvatar held up a hand to silence her. "I am sorry. I know you are confused, but our time grows short. It is time for your Vala powers to awaken; a friend is in need." He placed a hand on her forehead. White light surrounded Ilsaliel, bleaching her hair white and her eyes silver. She could feel the immense power coursing through her veins, it was exhilarating. She dimly heard Iluvatars' last words, "Gather the rest of the Vala. They are scattered in both worlds. You must awaken their powers for out need is great." And then all want silent.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~END DREAM~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Legolas nearly jumped when Ilsaliels' body began to glow. Her hair was drained of all color by the strange light. And that is when the guards decided to grace them with their presence, blocking each corridor. They were trapped, again.  
  
Looking back to Ilsaliel, he noticed that she was finally awake. He set her gently on her feet as silver eyes swept the room, taking in their situation. Walking to the center of the circular room, Ilsaliel began to glow slightly. She was sick of this place and ready leave. She would gain their freedom one way or another.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N : Well, I hope y'all liked it. Sorry it took so long.  
  
Lydiagreenleaf: I'm glad you are enjoying the story. Sadly there is only one chapter left, but do not worry. This is only the first story in the Vala Chronicles. There will be seven in all.   
  
Dimostiel: I hope I didn't give you nightmares with this chapter ^_^ enjoy! Okay editor elf, let me know of any typos and such and I'll fix them.   
  
Well everybody, until next time! See ya! 


	6. Escape and Destination Discussed The En...

Chapter 6 - Escape and Destination Discussed - The End  
  
The guards stood by nervously, aiming their weapons at the glowing girl in the center of the room. Unforgiving silver eyes swept over them as if appraising the enemy, adding to their anxiety. One young soldier's hands shook uncontrollably, accidentally pulling the trigger.   
  
Ilsaliel whipped around at the sound and saw the bullet coming after her at top speed. Calmly she put her hand in the bullets path. It glowed white and slowed to a halt mere inches from piercing her flesh. "You humans and your guns." She commented in that mystical voice. With a slight flick of her wrist, she sent the bullet flying back towards its owner. It pierced his skull with a sickening splat. The force of the impact sent the young dead soldier's body backwards, sliding across the floor.  
  
The rest of the guard's reaction purely on instinct mixed with fear. All of them fired their guns. Ilsaliel lifted both hands and concentrated on the bullets. Stopping one was easy, but stopping a hundred or so was more difficult. She needed to split her concentration a hundred different ways and that is easier said than done.   
  
Ilsaliel, being new to her power, stopped most of them but could not stop them all. A few stray bullets grazed her skin, but did no real damage. This was pure luck. Concentrating harder, she sent the bullets back at the ones who shot them. They all hit their mark, sending the bodies flying backwards into pillars. A few of the pillars were knocked down, causing the who place to shake. Pieces of the ceiling started to fall. One larger piece broke off above Ilsaliel's head, but she did not notice.  
  
Legolas, seeing her danger, ran to her side, grabbed her arm, and dragged her out of harms way. "We must go before the building collapses." She nodded her agreement and Legolas led the way to the exit, meeting no resistance from the guards. The quickly burst out of the building and into the fresh air just as the building gave one last groan and collapsed to the ground.   
  
Her power faded, leaving her exhausted, but she did not dare to stop in fear of being captured again. They ran for what seemed like hours until they reached the shoreline. There, a huge gray ship awaited them.   
  
"Legolas, where are we going?" Ilsaliel asked as they boarded the ship.  
  
"To Valinor. There is someone there who wants to meet you." Legolas replied, a slight smile on his lips.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"You shall see." With that he strode off, leaving Ilsaliel in his wake.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*THE END*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*EPILOGUE*~  
  
May 18, 2020  
  
Valinor  
  
"Dear Diary,  
  
I had lessons with Gandalf again this morning. Today he was teaching me not to let my powers get the best of me like they did back in that facility. Legolas and his friends, whom I have really gotten to know, kept throwing friendly insults my way during the lesson. I lost control and.....well.....lets just say the second story room is now ground level. They are now banned from attending any more lessons.  
  
During the afternoon, Gandalf told me the news I had been dreading. He said that the threat in both worlds has been growing ever stronger and that I must set off as soon as possible to retrieve the other Vala and Elemental Crystals.   
  
Oh yeah, I've never told you. Elemental Crystals are stones that each Vala needs to have to help control their powers. Mine is this real pretty stone that looks something like a diamond. I wear it around my neck so that I may never lose it.  
  
Gandalf also gave me the crystal for the Vala of Time. It seems I must find this one first for some reason. My journey begins tonight. I'm so nervous! The horrible thing is that Legolas can't come with me! No one can! I must do this alone. But I'm not good at protecting myself. When I told Gandalf that he just said, "We shall see." Grrr! I hate it when he talks like that!  
  
You know, as I sit here and write this I think about my old life. I dearly miss my parents and friends, but I can never go back. I'll be thrown in jail or killed. I also need the Vala of Time to take me back if I ever want to. But he isn't here right now ,is he?   
  
I also regret killing those soldiers. They were just doing their job! I woke up screaming for a month after that.  
  
Well, Gandalf is calling for me. I must go. I won't be writing for a while since I'm not taking this journal with me.Good-bye.  
  
Love, Ilsaliel Lalaith  
  
P.S. I must forget the past and journey as bravely as possible through the future. I want my teddy bear!  
  
Ilsaliel closed the leather bound book and sighed. Valinor was like a second home to her and now she was leaving it and all of her friends behind. She heard about humans not being able to find this place and was worried that she would not be able to find it again without an elf on board. Thought Gandalf had assured her countless times that she was not human and would find Valinor easily, she still worried.  
  
"Ilsaliel Lalaith! If you do not come out of that room this instant I shall drag you out by your hair and tie you to the mast of your gray ship!" She heard Gandalf yell through the doorway.  
  
"Coming!" She yelled back. Picking up her travel pack she left the room, stopping only once to look back.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Dun dun dun! A cliffie at the end of the story! How evil! But then again, evil is my middle name heh heh heh. Well, that's it for When Worlds Collide, but do not despair! A new story is coming. And so it won't take forever for each new chapter to be posted I'm going to finish the story BEFORE posting it. So there will only be a wait for the story to come out instead of between chapters. So, until then, I will give you a little preview of the next story called Into the Mists of Thyme:  
  
An orphaned boy, living with an abusive uncle discovers something special about him in a horrible way. Fleeing from his home, he runs into a strange person with strange powers who can help him. But trouble lurks around the corner as the threat is revealed and the objective put into action. Can they stop their enemy before it is too late? They must embark on a journey to gather the others while the enemy slowly destroys both worlds. Violence, rage, thievery, pain, and power all come together in the second story in the Vala Chronicles.  
  
COMING SOON TO A FAN FICTION PAGE NEAR YOU!! (To be posted in the beginning of November 2003)  
  
Thank you for reading and thank you for your patience with the next story. Until then, God Bless!  
  
Lissenen ar' maska lalaith tenna' lye omentuva!  
  
Innocent Immortal  
  
Until we meet again (in November lol) 


End file.
